Postal Navideña
by Liss83
Summary: Navidad esta cerca y hay que felicitara la Ohana aunque algunos no quieran nuestros buenos deseos


La casa 272 de Piikoi Street era normalmente un lugar tranquilo, a veces se escuchaban la carcajada de unos niños, especialmente los fines de semanas, otras veces el ladrido de un perro, ciertos momentos del día se escuchaba a un hombre regañando a alguien por lo que comía, mientras otras se escuchaba a otro hombre decirle a otra persona que dejara de ponerse en riesgo innecesario. Aunque los más comunes eran los "te amo"

Sin embargo en ese momento lo que se escuchaba era a Steve McGarrett sacando el correo del buzón de su casa, después de su carrera matutino. Sonrió al ver un paquete en especial y se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

Danny tarareaba una canción mientras ponía la mesa cuando algo se interpuso entre su vista y la mantequilla que sacaba del refrigerador

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Steve

-¿Cuándo llego? – dijo Danny emocionado dejando la mantequilla sobre el mesón y limpiándose las manos deprisa para tomar la tarjeta

-La acabo de sacar del buzón – dijo steve

-¡Quedaron hermosas! – dijo Danny sonriendo

-Como no se van a estar lindas si tu foto está ahí – dijo Steve besándolo suavemente – y el próximo año van a estar mucho más hermosa porque van a estar lo niños también

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Charlie entrando a la cocina

-Tu tío y yo mandamos a hacer tarjetas navideñas y llegaron hoy – dijo Danny mostrándosela

-Pero no estoy yo – dijo el niño haciendo un puchero

-Eso fue porque Grace y tú tuvieron que salir de viaje con tu mamá – dijo Steve levantándolo en brazos y sentándolo en el mesón de la cocina – pero el próximo año estaremos los cuatro

-¿Lo prometes, tío? – dijo Charlie

-Palabra de Marine – dijo Steve

-Buenos días – dijo Grace entrando a la cocina dándole un beso a cada adulto – ¿Qué es eso?

-Tarjetas navideñas – dijo Danny

-¡Quedaron hermosas! – dijo Grace sonriendo tomando una

-Danno dijo que el próximo año estaremos los cuatro – dijo Charlie emocionado

-Más les vale – dijo Grace mientras Steve la abrazaba

-¿Y me vas a regalar una Danno? – dijo Charlie

-No son para nosotros – dijo Grace –, son para sus amigos

-Pero yo también puedo ser su amigo – dijo el niño y Steve sonrió pensando en cuanto se parecía el pequeño a su padre en eso de protestar siempre

La mujer golpeaba la puerta principal brutalmente mientras el aullido del timbre se hacía escuchar por toda la casa. Pero por si esto fuera poco una voz femenina llamaba incansablemente a alguien. Cerca de diez minutos después un Camaro de color negro se estaciono frente a la casa

-No se hacen así las cosas – decía Danny –, debes aprender a comportarte

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Steve bajando del automóvil – acaso debemos dejarnos estafar

-¿Por qué no podemos hacer las cosas como en el continente? – protesto Danny – solamente era una tarjeta

-Porque estamos en Hawaii – dijo steve – además somos la ley Danno. Deben respetarnos

-Así que ahí estas – dijo Rachel iracunda

-Rachel – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿Y los niños? – angustiado

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Steve

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? – exigió el rubio

-Contesta mujer – exigió Steve

-Deja de meterte en medio de una pareja que está intentando arreglar sus problemas – grito la mujer furiosa

-¿Pareja? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿De qué pareja hablas?

-¿Y quién se está metiendo en medio de qué? – dijo Steve intrigado

-Puedes dejarme hablar tranquila con mi marido – dijo Rachel

-Claro – dijo Danny mirando a su alrededor – pero… ¿Dónde está Stand? No lo veo

-No te hagas el gracioso Danniel – dijo Rachel molesta

-Pero hablaste de tu marido – dijo Steve – y hace años que tu marido es Stand

-Solo espero que no sea Steve – dijo Danny

-Escúchame Danny – dijo Steve – debemos hablar sobre esto – y mostro una tarjeta navideña con la foto de ambos hombres

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – dijo Steve mientras Danny se la arrebataba

-Debes una disculpa – sentencio el rubio a su pareja

-Danny, no cambies el tema – dijo Rachel – quiero que me expliques que significa esto

-Primero dinos como la obtuviste – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos

-Estaban entre las cosas de mi hijo – dijo la mujer tratando de no amedrentarse

-Charlie – dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo

-Dijo que quería una – dijo Danny

-Mira Rachel – dijo Steve – no te hagas la inocente, cuando sabias perfectamente lo que pasa entre Danny y yo. Yo mismo te lo dije hace tiempo cuando me dijiste que convenciera a Danno de darse otra oportunidad contigo ¿lo recuerdas?

-Yo… no… nunca… Danny – tartamudeo la mujer – está mintiendo – dijo nerviosa

-El problema es que yo estaba detrás del estante cuando entraste a la oficina de Steve a pedírselo – dijo el detective

-Te lo puedo explicar – dijo Rachel nerviosa

-En serio quedaron muy lindas – dijo Danny mirando la tarjeta mientras entraban a la casa

-Ah, Rachel – dijo Steve –, no te preocupes, te llegara la tuya – y entraron a la casa

Rachel Edward solo podía pensar en esos momentos en cuanto detesta a ese estúpido comandante de fragata y lo lindo que su ex se veía en la estúpida tarjeta


End file.
